Imperfect Love
by Silverkitsune07
Summary: In a world where perfect is everything; Sasuke, an imperfect, becomes the mighty Uchiha Clan's new butler. However, his job is more than what he previously thinks when he becomes Itachi Uchiha's new personal slave. Itasasu. Yaoi. Incest. One-Sided Narusasu. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. The word that determines everything in our world. If something has a flaw, then it's imperfect. Being imperfect is a sin. Being imperfect gets you thrown out; discarded like trash or garbage. Being imperfect gives you a life worse than death. When you're an imperfect you must watch the perfects, most of the time with envy, and bow when they walk by. 'You are lower than dirt', they say.

How can I be lower than dirt when I almost, _almost_, became one of them? One of the perfects. I have a small flaw. So small of a flaw that it's almost nonexistent. I look perfect. I act perfect. Everything about me is perfect. However, bring me to a doctor and see that I'm not perfect. Not in their eyes. I have A- blood; not A+. I needed a positive blood type and got a negative. I was called an imperfect right then and there.

It was so rare that a child born of two perfect parents to become an imperfect. However, it happens. Sometimes a perfect is born between two imperfects; it was all the matter of chance. However, there was one thing that never changes between perfects and imperfects. An imperfect and perfect never fall in love, they never have children; they never have any interactions together. It was the most important unspoken law; it just never happened.

However, it happened with me. I fell in love with a perfect and that perfect was actually the one who had fallen for me first. I didn't want to fall so badly. I didn't want any more trouble and hardships. I wanted to live a good and easy life. Or as much as I could get being an imperfect. However, that perfect wouldn't give up. That perfect couldn't give up. That perfect had fallen hard and refused to get back up.

He was so wonderful and amazing. Now I know why he was called a perfect because that was exactly what he was. I knew I had fallen hard as well, but I couldn't tell him that. He wouldn't give me up once he found out, but I knew he had to. After all, he's a perfect and I'm an imperfect; it would never work out.

*Imperfect Love*

"Oi! Wake up, teme! We have to be to work in a half hour!" A sixteen year old with spiky blond hair and dazzling blue eyes ripped a dirty and ripped blanket from a sixteen year old with jet black hair and porcelain white skin.

The raven growled and sat up in his old futon mattress. "You really are an idiot, dope! It's my day off!" Naruto really was one of the stupidest people he ever had the displeasure of knowing. However, it was his parents all those years ago that had found him abandoned next to the gates of the perfects. If Naruto's parents hadn't found him, he wouldn't be alive to this day; Sasuke owed Minato and Kushina for his life.

However, at the age of ten, Naruto's parents had met with a very unfortunate accident that killed them. Ever since then, Sasuke and Naruto had held each other up through thick and thin. They were closer than best friends. They were closer than brothers. They could practically read each other's mind now. The only thing they weren't was lovers. There was absolutely no romantic feelings between them and Sasuke wanted to keep it that way.

"Oh… it is?" Sasuke glared at the hardheaded blond. He reached up with his right hand and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Sasuke sighed and got up from his futon. He was already awake; there was no way he was going to fall back asleep now. "Sorry, Sasuke," Naruto muttered.

"It's fine, Naruto. Since I'm already up I'll help you with the morning work," Sasuke droned. There was nothing else to do; he might as well help the blond out.

"Really?!" Naruto's face lit up, "Thank you so much, Sasuke!" Sasuke's coal black eyes saw Naruto's signature smile light up his face, but he couldn't help but notice the scars lining Naruto's cheeks. There were three black scars on each of Naruto's cheeks and that was the only reason the blond wasn't a perfect himself. Naruto was actually at the gates, ready to become a perfect when an angry imperfect attacked them and damaged Naruto's perfection. The imperfect had been furious about an imperfect child becoming a perfect when he himself had been casted out when he was born from two perfect parents.

Of course Sasuke had been angry when he found out he had been so close to being one of the elite perfects, but he had gotten over it. Even though he wasn't going to be part of the mighty perfects; there was more freedom in becoming an imperfect. Sasuke was even thankful about becoming an imperfect. Sasuke wouldn't want his life to be any other way. Being a perfect would have been way too much work and stress.

"What's the morning work this time, Naruto?" Oh, god. Please don't let it be pit duty. Sasuke was in no mood to clean out the feces that had built up in the septic tank.

"Hmmm, let's see here," Naruto muttered as he shuffled around the room looking for the daily work sheets. Sasuke sighed; why had he ever let Naruto be in charge of their work sheet? "Here it is! I found it, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he held up the ruffled sheets in triumph. "Let's see here…" The blond scanned through list of jobs. "It looks like kitchen duty today." Sasuke let out a deep breath he didn't even know he was holding. Kitchen duty, he could handle that. It was a million times better than pit duty.

"Which kitchen is it this time?" Sasuke knew it was going to be the main kitchen. The big, hot and sweaty confines that made it hard to even breathe. Most of the food eaten by both the perfects and imperfects were cooked there. However, there were other cooking facilities that made the 'perfect' food for the perfects. This place was rarely seen by imperfects but sometimes the perfects needed help in there when one of them takes a vacation day.

"Main kitchen, just like always," Naruto confirmed Sasuke's suspicions. _Great, I might have gotten out of the awful pit, but now I'm going to be hot and sweaty all day, _Sasuke grumbled to himself. "Come on, teme. We have to get going."

"Just let me get dressed first, dope." Sasuke looked Naruto over and sighed. "You might want to change out of your sweater and jeans or else you'll get heat stroke in less than a minute."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "I guess you're right, teme."

"I'm always right, dope," Sasuke huffed. This was practically how the two of them operated. Their constant teasing and fighting with each other was something of legend. Naruto would do something stupid, Sasuke would correct him and the blond would throw a fit. Once all their steam was over, neither one of them would win the argument and the cycle would start all over again later on. And it always did.

"Shut up, teme!" Sasuke just shook his head and headed into the closet. Only three types of clothes were issued to the imperfects. Winter, summer and night clothing. Winter clothing was what Naruto was wearing; a black sweater, blue jeans and black boots. Night clothing was what Sasuke was wearing; a white t-shirt, black sweat pants and thick socks. Summer clothing was what Sasuke was currently looking for; a white tank top, black shorts and black sandals. Colored clothing was only meant for the perfects. The unspoken saying of the perfects on this matter was, 'Why would imperfects need beautiful clothing when they aren't?'

Winter was just ending and slush filled the streets. However, winter still wouldn't give up its icy grip on the world and light snow fell from the sky despite it being April. The main kitchen was quite a while away and Sasuke and Naruto would have to run all the way there to keep warm. Naruto and Sasuke dressed in silence and quickly headed out the door.

They rushed through the streets, slushing through the half melted snow. Other imperfects slid out of the way of the running duo and some waved to them as they ran along. "I bet I can beat you to the kitchens, teme!" Naruto gasped out halfway through their run.

"Hn, I can take you any time, any place, dope." Sasuke smirked and slid to a stop. Naruto stopped beside him and they both got into position. "Ready."

"Set," Naruto grinned.

"GO!" They both yell at the same time and take off twice as fast as they were going before. This time the other imperfects yelled at them as they ran past and got splashed with the unwanted slush of snow. The main kitchen soon came into view and both males cranked up their speed. They were neck and neck and they both slammed their hands on the entrance door. Naruto groaned and Sasuke grinned in triumph. Sasuke's pale hand was covered by Naruto's tan ones; making Sasuke the winner of the race.

"You totally cheated teme!" Naruto exclaimed and turned away from the raven.

"Hn, whatever makes you sleep at night, dope." Sasuke pulled the large wooden doorway towards him and was greeted with a large gust of hot air. "Come on, dope. We have to get to work." Naruto nodded and entered the kitchen with Sasuke at his heels. The large door slammed behind them and moments later Sasuke and Naruto are caked with sweat.

They suddenly stop and look around the kitchen. All the large ovens were on and a lot of imperfects ran around the kitchen, more than there should be. Why were there so many people here? What was going on?

"Hey! You two!" Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to their right and found a sweat caked perfect walking up to them. Personal imperfect fanners were at his heels and the perfect stopped in front of them with a pure look of authority. The two fanners took up their positions next to the perfect and start to fan him. The perfect huffed and looked both of them over before saying, "You'll do."

He nodded to the two guards at the doorway and they grab Sasuke and Naruto. Neither one of them makes so much as a peep of noise as they are carted back outside and thrown into a waiting carriage. Both of them knew better than to speak out against a perfect and get sent to the gallows. The perfect slid into the carriage and shouted for the driver to get going.

The horse drawn carriage tumbled down the snow filled streets and the perfect looked at the clip board in his grasp. He doesn't talk for a couple minutes and clears his throat. "You are Sasuke and Naruto Uzumaki, correct?" They both nod. Sasuke never knew his true name since he had been left outside the gates. Naruto's parents were the ones who had named him and he had taken their last name.

"We need new workers at the palace. Since you two were so close to becoming perfects yourselves you have been chosen to become workers there." He looked down at his sheet again. "Once we get to the palace each one of you will be taken to your chosen jobs. Do you understand me so far?"

"Yes, sir," they muttered out.

"Good, now, where was I? Oh, yes. Naruto, you will be stationed into the stables. Your job will be to look after the horses that come in and that live at the castle."

"Yes, sir," Naruto says once the perfect had finished.

"And Sasuke you will…" He looked closer at his clipboard. "No, this can't be right…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _What was happening? Please don't let it be bad. Please let me stay in the palace with Naruto. What would I do without him? We've always been together! The dope… the dope wouldn't be able to function without me!_

Naruto's hand finds his and he gives Sasuke an encouraging squeeze. _Why are you encouraging me, dope? You're the one who needs it!_ Despite his line of thinking Sasuke felt fear pool in his stomach.

"Well, it says it right on the paper so it has to be true." Sasuke's eyes widened. "Sasuke, you're going to be the Uchiha's personal butler." The Uchihas? One of the most powerful perfect families in the entire country? He was going to be _their_ butler. But, why? These people had so much power and money that they could have _perfects_ as their butlers. So… why would they want him?

Naruto squeezed his hand again, but this time it was in a death grip. Sasuke suppressed a wince at the pain running through his hand and tried to concentrate on what the perfect was saying. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Sasuke muttered.

"Um…" Sasuke's eyes widened; did Naruto just speak out against the perfect? Did he have some kind of death wish?! "Is it possible for Sasuke and I to work together?" Sasuke held his breath; you _never_ talked against a perfect, it would literally be the last thing you do.

The perfect furrowed his eyebrows together and Sasuke got ready for the worst. If possible, Naruto's grip on his hand tightened. Why did Naruto do that? Why would he talk against a perfect if it meant certain death? The perfect than sweat dropped and raised his clipboard. "Baka!" The perfect slammed his clipboard on the side of Naruto's head. The blond lets out a small yelp at the sudden attack and rubbed his hurt cranium. "You think I have any say in something like this?"

"Well, I just thought because-"

"Yes! You _thought_! If I had any say I would send you right back to the kitchens and let Sasuke here have your job. Being a servant to the Uchihas is an honor that shouldn't be given to an imperfect." The perfect huffed and grumbled when he saw that his clipboard was now in two halves from Naruto's hardhead. The perfect then cleared his throat and placed the clipboard next to him on carriage seat. "We will be at the palace in about fifteen minutes and there are some things you need to know before we get there…"

Sasuke let out the breath he was holding in. He had thought for sure that Naruto would get punished, but why didn't he? Were the perfects that desperate for more servants that they wouldn't punish Naruto? Was that why he was becoming the Uchiha's butler? Were even the Uchihas that much in need of servants that they would have an imperfect as their butler?

How could such normalcy of just an hour before suddenly turn so confusing? A perfect actually letting imperfects to speak to him as an equal. Imperfects riding in carriage that were only seen, not ridden by anyone, but the perfects. An imperfect being a butler for one of the most powerful families in the country. Hell, if was even unusual for imperfects to work in the _palace_. What was going on? Sasuke had no clue, but he knew that he would find out the answer even if it killed him.

*Imperfect Love*

The small horse drawn carriage stumbled through the slush of snow and slowly winded up to the palace presented in front of them. Sasuke had mentally prepared himself for the grand site of the giant castle, but he couldn't expect this. The palace was larger than all the main kitchens combined. Four towers were built on each corner of the palace and it was painted white with golden edgings.

Sasuke had long ago untwined his hand from Naruto's but he felt the blond reaching for his again. Sasuke placed his hand into his lap and out of Naruto's reach. He knew that it was just Naruto's way of saying he was here for him, but Sasuke couldn't help but feel embarrassed by these actions.

The gates of the palace opened for them and Sasuke gripped his blanket in fear. The perfect had handed both of them thick blankets after Naruto and Sasuke started to shiver uncontrollably during his little speech.

"Alright," Naruto and Sasuke turned to the perfect. "When we reach the castle, each of you will be taken by the respectful master for your jobs. Naruto, you will be given to the animal trainer, Kiba Inuzuka. Sasuke, you will be given to the head butler of the palace, Kakashi Hatake."

The carriage rode up to the entrance and two males stood at the doors. One was around Naruto and his age and he had a dog like appearance. He was obviously an imperfect and wore dirtied horse ridging gear. The most unusual thing about him was that a large white dog stood loyally at his side. The other was an older male with silver hair and he wore a black mask over half of his face. He wore a butler outfit and Sasuke focused on him as he would most likely be his mentor for quite a while.

The carriage stopped in front of the two males and Kakashi opened the door. The perfect ducked and exited the carriage. He motioned for Naruto and Sasuke to follow him and Kakashi stood to the perfect's side; completely ignoring the two imperfects exiting.

"How was the trip, Iruka?" Kakashi asked the perfect and guided him into the palace doorway. He opened the door and allowed the perfect, Iruka, to enter first and walked in after him. The three imperfects were than left alone outside, confused on what to do. They stood around the entrance for a couple minutes before Sasuke and Naruto started to shiver from the cold.

"Ah, you two should come with me than. Let's get you guys out of your summer clothes." Kiba nodded towards them and they reluctantly followed after the dog like boy. He took them away from the large palace and to a small cabin about a block away. Kiba opened the door and they enter the small cabin. Sasuke and Naruto sigh in relief when they finally get out of the cold and into a warm, fire heated house. They both quickly take a place next to the roaring fire and start to heat up their frozen muscles.

"Here you go," Kiba said and threw both of them new clothing. It consisted of a thick black sweater, black sweat pants, thick wool socks and black boots. "You guys might get hot in these clothes later on, but this was all I had on me."

"No, thanks for the clothes," Naruto replied and slipped on his new, thicker clothing. "I'm Naruto by the way and pretty boy over here is Sasuke." He pointed at the relaxing raven next to the fire pit.

"Wow," Sasuke's eyes widen as Kiba leaned in to him to get a better look. "Why aren't you a perfect? You would definitely be one in my book."

Sasuke huffed and pushed the dog like boy away. "I have a negative blood type."

Kiba left him alone and went into his small kitchen area. "Tough break, man. If you were a perfect all the other palace girls would be all over you." He opened his cabinets, "You guys mind having sandwiches?" They shake their heads no and Kiba takes out the required ingredients. "So, you guys are going be my new recruits, right?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, I am, but Sasuke is supposed to be a butler for the Uchiha family."

Kiba's eyes widened, "Really?" They nod their heads, "Then I think it would be best to wait until they come to pick you up." Kiba stopped his knife and looked Sasuke in the eye. "It's just so weird; an imperfect hasn't been a butler in nearly a century." He shook his head and continued placing the peanut butter on the pieces of bread.

"Yeah… weird." Just before handing Sasuke his sandwich, a shadowed figure quickly walked away from the window of the small cabin.

The shadowed figure walked towards the palace. "So he's supposed to be the new Uchiha butler, huh." He chuckled, "Things are about to get interesting." Sasuke didn't even know how weird his life was about to get.

**Read and Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until early the next morning when someone had trenched through the snow covered grounds to get Sasuke from Kiba's small cabin. Naruto and Sasuke had shared a blanket next to the roaring fire in the fireplace and Sasuke was the first to get up the next morning. He carefully peeled off the thick, brown blanket and edged his way out of Naruto's tight grip. This wasn't the first time the two of them were forced to share a blanket, but every time Naruto had placed him in the same tight grip sometime during the night.

Whether he wanted to be or not, Sasuke was an early raiser. The sun was just coming over the horizon when he got out of the blanket and Naruto's grip. The fire had gone out long ago and Sasuke grabbed the extra firewood next to the fireplace and started a new fire. Once the blaze was big enough, Sasuke went over to the kitchen to make breakfast. If Kiba was anything like Naruto, he would be rather happy to find that breakfast was already done by the time he woke up.

Sasuke looked inside the cabinets and ice box for anything he could make breakfast with and gave up when he saw that there was almost nothing left. He grabbed the bread that Kiba had used the night before for the sandwiches and the last couple eggs out of the ice box. Toast and eggs it was. Sasuke turned the gas on the oven on and was about to crack the first egg into the pan when a slight knock sounded on the door and the sound of someone coming in stopped him.

He turned around and found the silver haired butler, Kakashi, entering the cabin. The older man shook off the extra snow clinging to his clothes and turned his one visible eye towards Sasuke. "You must be Sasuke Namikaze, correct?" A little stunned at the sudden appearance of the head butler Sasuke just nodded, his hand still clutching the egg over the frying pan. "Good, now follow me."

Without another word Kakashi left, expecting Sasuke to follow after him. Sasuke quickly turned off the gas on the stove and shoved the food back into their original places. He raced out of the cabin and slammed the door shut behind him. Sasuke trailed after the footprints in the fresh snow and found the silver-haired man at the castle entrance. Sasuke caught up with Kakashi just as he was opening the door. The older man looked at him and motioned for the younger man to go in as if Sasuke was with him the entire time. Not letting his irritation show, Sasuke walked inside the large castle.

Sasuke couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips after seeing the inside of the gigantic castle. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The walls were pure white and sparkled when the candle light from above that hit them at just the right angle. Thousands of individual candles hung from huge, beautiful chandeliers.

Pure gold lined the walls and the furniture placed carefully around the room. Two large staircases were at the end of the entrance chamber and lead to the second floor. Magnificent doorways lined the upstairs and down and the floors were freshly waxed so Sasuke could perfectly see his reflection in them.

"I've been looking for you forever, Itachi. Did you hear that you're supposed to get a new butler today? I wonder how long this one will last." A deep voice said behind him and let out an amused chuckle. Sasuke completely ignored the voice since it didn't have anything to do with him, or so he thought. "Hey! Don't ignore me, Itachi!" And a hand grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and turned him around.

Sasuke held in his surprise, there was no way this guy was a perfect. His skin was dyed a deep blue and it looked like… he had gills on the sides of his face. "Opps, my bad. You're not Itachi after all, but are you his brother or something? You sure look a lot like him." The blue-skinned man flashed his sharpened fangs at the stunned Sasuke.

"Kisame, this is Sasuke. He's Itachi's new butler." Kakashi stepped in between them and removed the newly named Kisame from Sasuke's shoulder. He would never admit it, but Sasuke was entirely grateful when Kakashi had stepped in between them. Something just didn't… feel right about the other male. It was feeling of a predator watching its prey. "Further introductions must happen later, Kisame. Sasuke and I have somewhere to be."

Sasuke held in a shiver and bowed. "It was nice meeting you, Kisame." Before the raven was even upright, Kakashi had grabbed him by the arm and was already pulling him away from the shark-like man. Kisame flashed the two of them a fanged smile and gave a slight wave.

When the doors shut behind them, Kakashi gave his companion a small grin. At least… that was what Sasuke thought he was doing under his mask. "So, what did you think of our military general?"

Military general? "Your military general is an imperfect?" Sasuke asked. It seemed that he learned new things every day. Imperfects were higher up in the social status around here than he thought they were.

Kakashi nodded, "Most of the people in the castle _are_ imperfects. There are fewer perfects in the world then you know. Kisame is great at his job, not even the Uchihas were reluctant to let him become the General." Kakashi focused his one good eye at Sasuke, "I'm an imperfect, you know."

Sasuke wasn't exactly surprised at Kakashi being an imperfect; it was kind of obvious that the older man was hiding something under his mask. "If you're the head butler and an imperfect, why is everyone freaking out about me becoming the Uchiha's new butler?"

Kakashi looked completely amused at his question, "So, Iruka didn't tell you the specifics, huh?" Sasuke shook his head; most of what the brown haired man had said to Naruto and him were about Naruto's job. Iruka had told them after they had gone into silence when the explanations were done that he had lingered more on Naruto's job since he didn't really know what Sasuke had to do to please the Uchihas.

Kakashi seemed to mull over his choice of words for a few seconds before saying anything more. "Well, not really specifics, but what happened to the others that were brought in for your job." When Kakashi said this, the words of, _I wonder how long this one will last, _Kisame replayed in his head. The older man must have sensed what he was thinking and placed a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, those were just rumors," and Kakashi squeezed his shoulder before putting it back at his side. However, _I wonder how long this one will last_, kept bouncing around his head against his will. After all, all lies are based on truth.

*Imperfect Love*

Six months later and Sasuke hadn't seen hide nor hair of his master. Over time, he had learned that he wouldn't be the butler to the entire Uchiha family, but the _personal _butler of the heir to the family, Itachi Uchiha. Apparently the Uchihas were instead living in a mansion at the edge of the castle's territory and that was why he hadn't seen any of them.

These last six months had been used for Sasuke to learn the proper ways to be a butler. Of course he had been trained for his job before actually doing it, it was the Uchihas for Pete's sake, and he had to learn everything perfectly. Sasuke had been drilled over and over again in how he should speak, act, and move until it had become part of himself.

Sasuke thought his new job would be torture, but it was actually the exact opposite. He had his own room in the castle, he had warm water to bathe in, he had food that was made by other people and, best of all, he wasn't always looked down upon. Of course there were the few stuck up perfects around, but most of the perfects in the castle had grown up with imperfects and treated them with almost complete equality.

Sasuke walked out of the library and silently cursed Kakashi. The older man had been the one to teach him over the last six months and the older man still found new ways to irritate him. Today he had to balance a plate of heavy tableware on one hand. Seems easy right? Wrong. Yes, he had to balance the tableware, but Kakashi had made him wear different sized pumps with different length skirts saying that butlers had to wear different kinds of clothing during the job. Of course, after many curse words and a very pissed off Sasuke, the raven had gone along with the… unusual practice session. It wasn't until the very end of that session when Kakashi finally said that the clothing was for the _female_ butlers.

He cursed Kakashi again and many of the other people in the corridors took great lengths to avoid him. It wasn't that he wasn't liked in the castle, it was actually the opposite. Kiba hadn't been kidding when he said he would be popular with the female staff. The other people were currently avoiding him because they had long ago realized that he shouldn't be messed with when he was angry.

Ino, a maid in the castle, had one day worked up the courage to ask him out. Sasuke would have politely turned her down, but she had the luck to ask him after a session with Kakashi. Sasuke had, almost literally, bitten her head off. After he had blown off the steam and let the guilt sink in, he had sought out the blond girl and explained his out of character behavior. Ino, being the rumor starter and social gatherer, had gotten the word around about his awful mood after being with Kakashi and, now, people had taken her words to heart and stirred away from him when possible.

"Sasuke!" Well, everyone but one. Sasuke turned his head and growled at the approaching blond blur. "I finally found you! Iruka wants to see you." Naruto gasped out and stepped in stride with the raven.

Sasuke's bad mood evaporated the moment Naruto mentioned Iruka. If Iruka wanted to see him it had something to do with his job. Was he going to be fired because he didn't stand up to the Uchiha's standards? Or was he finally going to see the famous Itachi Uchiha and get started on the job he had been training for, for the past six months?

"Why does Iruka want to see me?" Sasuke turned his coal black eyes to his overly hyper companion and saw he was wearing the same goofy smile as usual. He hadn't seen the blond very often these past few months in the castle, but when they did meet it was mostly by pure chance. Sasuke mostly stayed inside the castle since most of his work revolved around the insides. Naruto, however, was the opposite. Since the blond worked with the different animals stationed there, most of the time he was outside.

Of course Sasuke had missed Naruto since they saw each other so few times, but he would never admit or show it to anyone. His pride wouldn't allow such feelings to be shown to anyone. Naruto was another story though. He always wore that big, goofy smile all the time and Sasuke couldn't tell if that smile was for him or if it was some kind of default the blond always had on him.

"Iruka just said to tell you he wanted to see you, but the way he was acting I'd say it has something to do with what happened in the courtyard yesterday," Naruto commented.

Sasuke raised one of his eye brows, "The courtyard? What happened in the courtyard?" He knew that he didn't really know what happened around the castle and the rumors going around, but with the way Naruto was acting whatever happened had to be big and he _should_ have heard about it.

Naruto's bright smile wavered a bit, "You mean you don't know what happened? The whole castle, hell, the whole town has been talking about it."

"Well excuse me for not caring about other peoples' trivial business," Sasuke murmured.

Naruto started to laugh as if what he had said been the most hilarious thing he had heard all day. Sasuke was taken back by the sudden outburst from the blond. What the _hell_ was so funny anyways? When Naruto was finally done with his laughing attack he answered his partner's question. "Sorry about that, I just would have thought you would have known since it revolved around your future master."

This was about Itachi? Then why the _hell_ didn't he hear about it? "Just tell me what happened already, Naruto."

Naruto wrapped one of his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and gave the raven his signature foxy grin. "Be glad that I was actually present when it happened so you won't be hearing any rumor crap from the castle."

"Sure, sure, sure," Sasuke rolled his eyes, but allowed the offending arm to stay where it was.

"Well, in a galaxy far, far away… wait, that sounds familiar."

Sasuke glared, "Cut the crap, Naruto." Why did the blond always have to get a laugh in on serious subjects? They were _serious_ for a reason; he shouldn't be joking around about this.

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch. Itachi and his father, Fugaku, had an argument in the courtyard. Apparently, Itachi is gay and his father wasn't at all happy about it."

"Why was he angry? I thought same gender relationships were accepted here."

Naruto chuckled, "Well, wouldn't you be angry if the heir of the Uchiha family was gay and wouldn't prove a child to carry it on?" Sasuke sighed; damn, Naruto had a point there, but what did this have to do with him? He shook his head; he would just have to ask Iruka once he got there.

*Imperfect Love*

Sasuke barged into his room late that night and fell, exhausted, onto his bed. _I never would have guessed Iruka was even more of a tyrant then Kakashi is; _Sasuke mused. Naruto had been wrong on why Iruka had wanted to see him; it had nothing to do with what happened in the courtyard. It did, however, involve his job.

He had spent the last eight hours demonstrating all he had learned from the past six months in front of Iruka. It was a test. A test to see if he was ready for the job that was handed to him… and he had passed with flying colors. It was only after those eight hours was he told that he would soon actually begin his job. He had all of tomorrow to get ready and pack before he was shipped off to the Uchiha manor that night.

Sasuke kicked off his shoes and wrapped one of his blankets around himself. He knew he should take a bath and take off all the grime, sweat and dirt from his busy day, but he couldn't bring himself to get up. Sasuke heard the clock tower in the courtyard chime off twelve notes and allowed his eyes to close themselves and quickly fell asleep.

*Imperfect Love*

Sasuke's coal black eyes flickered open and he groaned. Why did he always have to get up early even when he needed extra sleep? The raven sighed; he was already up, he might as well get ready. Sasuke heaved himself out of bed and pulled off his shirt. He was just about to turn the knob on the bathtub when a knock sounded at his door.

"Come in!" Sasuke shouted and turned around to face his early visitor.

A bushel of silver hair flashed in the doorway and Sasuke had to stifle a groan. "Hey, Sasuke, I hear it's your last day."

"Then you heard right; I'm leaving for the Uchiha manor tonight." Feeling eyes on his back, Sasuke turned around and found Kakashi looking him up and down. Feeling conscious for the lack of a shirt on his body, Sasuke uselessly tried to cover himself with his hands and arms.

"My, my Sasuke, I didn't know you liked me _that_ much," Kakashi said and walked into the raven's bedchamber. He closed the door, crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorway.

"Go to hell you perverted old man!" Sasuke shouted and grabbed the nearest thing to him, a scroll on the Uchiha clan's history, and threw it at his silver-haired sensei.

Kakashi effortlessly caught the scroll and placed it on a side table by the door. "You really need to control that anger of yours if you want Itachi to keep you as his sla- ah, butler." Sasuke turned red at Kakashi's comment on his anger and looked away, embarrassed, at the other's words. Ignoring his student's change in skin color, Kakashi opened the door and grabbed something from outside. "I brought you your breakfast; take it as my congratulations on passing Iruka's Nazi test. Oh and meet Naruto at the stables once you're all packed; he'll have a horse ready for your departure."

Without another word, Kakashi placed his breakfast, a plate of steaming pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and orange juice, on the same table as the scroll and left the room. After hearing his stomach rumble, Sasuke decided to prolong his bath even longer and picked up his breakfast.

*Imperfect Love*

This was it. Sasuke picked up his bag, this was all he had since Iruka had taken Naruto and him without any word beforehand, and stepped into the footholds on the horse's harness. Naruto held his arms up in case he lost his balance and fell, but Sasuke got on without any problems.

The blond looked at the overhead raven with saddened eyes. "We seem to keep getting farther and farther away from each other every time, huh? First we got separate jobs around the castle and now… we might never see each other again." Naruto paused, "I'm going to miss you, teme…"

Sasuke looked at the blond in surprise; it had been such a long time since he had heard that nickname. "I'm going to miss you too, dope," and Sasuke let a genuine smile creep across his face. Not one for long good byes, Sasuke kicked his horse into gear and the black and white horse started up a steady trot.

"Sasuke!" He stopped his horse and stirred it back around to look at Naruto.

"What is it now, Naruto?"

"I… I… I lo-," Naruto stuttered. The blond composed himself and started over. "I hope you have a good time with the Uchihas."

Sasuke nodded and muttered a small 'thanks' and turned his horse back around. He forced the horse back into a trot and headed off for the Uchiha manor. Never at all realizing the tears that were currently streaming down Naruto's face in rapid force or the real words that the blond wanted to say to him.

_I love you, Sasuke. I always will. Please… don't ever forget me,_ Naruto thought as he watched the raven ride into the setting sun…

**Whoo! I updated! And you guys only had to wait about a month for it. ^^' Sorry about that; I've been very busy lately.**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
